Seeing Julie Off
Title: Seeing Julie Off Players: Ham Tyler, Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan, and Martin Grace Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''Julie is heading back to town…. ''LOG BEGINS'' Martin Grace is lying on his back, in the grass, by the light of dusk, watching the sun drop down over the horizon, idly. Juliet Parrish has just packed her bag of newly purchased clothes (from New York, oh baby!) into her car. Ham Tyler steps out from the House, and sees Julie, "What do you think you are doing Doc?" Juliet Parrish straightens, closing the door with only a mild slam. "Just what we agreed on yesterday," she returns, turning to eye Ham, arching an eyebrow. Ham Tyler nods slightly, "Got the Tracking Device?" Martin Grace looks up at the hubhub. Looks back and forth between the two. Decides it's none of his business. Keeps on contemplating the sunset. Juliet Parrish nods, patting her pocket with a faint smile. "I promised, didn't I?" she points out with a shrug. "I should go though…it's a real pain getting back into the city after sunset." Ham Tyler shrugs, "Wait til the morning than." Juliet Parrish shakes her head, smiling a little tightly. "Ham…I can't hide here. Just…do your best to break the lizard and get some useful information for all this trouble, alright?" Ham Tyler nods, "If she doesn't break soon, I'll just kill her…" Martin Grace brushes grass and dirt off himself. Stretches out the knots and kinks. Juliet Parrish comes out with her last bag, whoo. See, she packs light, only two bags to go back. Blame it on the shopping. Ham Tyler watches Julie, and smiles slightly. "Take it easy, Doc…." Juliet Parrish pulls open the drivers door, and smiles across at Ham. "Give Mike a kiss for me, hmm?" she teases, winking, as she moves to step into the car. Ham Tyler shakes his head, "Not a chance. You want to Kiss Gooder, kiss him." He points towards the new barn, "He's just over there…" Michael Donovan, as if on cue, just walks out of the barn after giving the ship that brought him here one last look over. His face falls just a bit when he sees the telltale combination of Julie and Car. Juliet Parrish blinks, and follows Ham's pointing. She'd both wanted, and not wanted, to see him tonight…it would have been easier to go if he hadn't arrived. Smiling with a concerted effort, she straightens from the car, clearly waiting. Ham Tyler leans over towards Julie, "I assume Polly is still tied to your bed?" Michael Donovan somehow manages a smile as well, with as much willpower as he can muster to support it. Knowing Julie's on a schedule (when isn't she?), he wastes little time closing the distance between her and himself. Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, nodding to Ham. "Do me a favor and move her?" she murmurs back before looking up at Mike, and opening her arms to give a big hug. Ham Tyler nods slightly, maybe Julie has other plans for tonight…. should he go move Polly now? Hmmm…. Michael Donovan either doesn't hear or doesn't respond to the mention of the middle Maxwell sister being tied to the bed he normally shares with Julie. Instead, he wraps his arms firmly around Julie and without further prelude, plants a long, lingering kiss on her lips. Juliet Parrish just doesn't want another woman in her bed with her man! Though with the Kiss she receives from Donovan, there is no doubt that Polly could be tied naked to the bed and he wouldn't do anything but throw a blanket over her and leave. She wraps her arms tightly around Mike's neck, returning the Kiss (yes, it's capitalized for a reason!). Ham Tyler makes gagging sounds, LOUDLY, conspicuously. Michael Donovan doesn't deign to make any reaction to Ham's animated response to the goings-on between him and the Oh-So-Very-Good Doctor. Instead, he merely prolongs said Kiss (if she thinks its worth capitalizing, he won't argue) for as long as his lady-love will allow him. Juliet Parrish enjoys the Kiss (hey, it's a tradition!) for nearly a full minute before she pulls away. Shooting Ham a look, she murmurs something up into Mike's ear, stretching up onto tip-toe to do so without releasing her grip on his neck. Ham Tyler shakes his head, "All right you two… Enough. I'm drowning over here!" Michael Donovan whispers something back to Julie before pulling back just slightly, arms still wrapped around hers but all other Public Displays of Affection having ceased (by request of Ham "The Peanut Gallery" Tyler). Juliet Parrish smiles up at Michael, and just for Ham, she kisses him on the cheek before sighing. "I shouldn't wait much longer," she points out to them both. Ham Tyler shrugs, "Still think you should wait. Bates isn't expecting you back, for… what a week?" Michael Donovan, while on the inside agreeing with Ham, on the outside says, "It's her call to make, Ham. She knows the guy and what he's capable of better than any of us." Ham Tyler smirks, "How about I just kill Bates, and than no one has to worry?" Juliet Parrish smiles faintly, nodding. "A week from when I left, so… a day or two. But…while he may not have many spies in New York, I'm sure he does have some, and if I'm not spotted around town, that could be suspicious." She shrugs. "Besides…I can't just sit around waiting. That'd drive me nuts." She tightens her grip on Mike's neck. "I'll be back in a couple of days. I'm sure Bates is bluffing…" She rolls her eyes at Ham. Michael Donovan smiles reassuringly at the remark. "I'll be waiting," he answers, seeming certain that what Julie's saying is more likely the truth than the alternative. Ham Tyler says simply, "If we don't hear from you in two days, than I am going to assume you are in trouble, and need rescuing…." Juliet Parrish chuckles quietly, nodding. "Fair enough." she agrees, slowly peeling her arms from around Mike's neck. Michael Donovan tries not to look too disappointed when Julie finally relinquishes. He fails miserably in the attempt. Juliet Parrish winks up at Mike. "I expect a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a warm bed when I get back…and a massage." she adds like it's an afterthought as she steps away from him, hand shifting to the top of her door. Ham Tyler looks at Gooder, "Not to worry Gooder, there is still a gal warming your bed. Although, soon she is going to be keeping the Visitor company in the basement." Michael Donovan shrugs at that. "I can make sure of that," he answers Julie's not-so-unreasonable requests, "as long as Tyler doesn't beat me to the freezer before you get back." Juliet Parrish shakes her head at the pair, before, with a sigh, she sinks into her car. It takes a moment, but then she pulls the door closed. Ham Tyler smirks, "I prefer the Rocky Road…." Juliet Parrish starts up the car, and begins to drive off. She waves as she goes, trying to keep her smile in place and failing. Michael Donovan offers a cheery (albeit forced) wave to the car as Julie pulls out of the driveway. His smile seems to be wavering a bit as well. It seems that there are some things that simply can't be faked, and pretending to be all smiles while the one you love may or may not be going away for good is at the top of that list of things. Ham Tyler raises a hand in a wave. Himself, emotionless, like normal. ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG